Harry Potter and the Girl of Azarath
by azzynicole
Summary: Here is Ch. 10! Voldemort has gained a new ally. It's Harry's sixth year and a very strange girl is coming to stay with him over the summer, and may be the one to help him defeat the growing evil once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything Harry Potter, -sigh-. J.K. Rowling owns it all.

**Hi everyone! This is the first story that I've posted , so bare with me. I will tell you that I'm bad at updating but I will do my best, especially since I'm about to start my first year at college. Class of 2010!**

Harry Potter/Teen Titans Crossover

Raven/Harry

**Chapter 1**

The Titans were reclining in the common room watching Wicked Scary 8, the occasional screams echoing off of the walls of the "T" Tower. Robin and Starfire were cuddling on the left side, Cyborg beside Starfire with his feet placed on the table, Beastboy was leaning forward, squinting his eyes at the intense scene upon him, and at the other end sat Raven staring blankly at a girl getting her head ripped off, one eyebrow raised above her hair. A little after half of the movie, they were all gaping at the extremely disturbing terrors taking place when they heard a sudden tapping noise against their window, and screamed.

"AHHHH!" Beastboy screamed, running around everywhere, "it's coming to get us!" Suddenly he ran and jumped into Raven's arms, until she threw him down on the floor.

"If it were coming to get us, I don't think that it would waste its time tapping on the window." Raven grouched.

"Maybe that's how its mind works. First, he taps on your window. Then, you let him come in. You ask if he would like a drink. He says 'yes'. Next, we ask what he is here for. Finally, he will say 'I'M HERE TO EAT YOU!' He sticks his long, sharp tongue out, smelling his prey, and will eat you up in one gulp!" Beastboy exclaimed, Cyborg just shook his head.

"Someone's had WAY too much candy tonight." Raven mumbled.

"I wish that the tapping on the window would stop now, please!" Starfire anxiously shouted, wrapped in Robin's comforting arms.

"I'll go check," Raven finally answered, glaring at Beastboy on her way, to see a small owl patiently waiting outside. As soon as she opened the window, the owl immediately flew in, a letter tied to its leg.

Confused, Raven stared at the panting owl as it held its tiny leg out towards her. It was then she realized that the letter was addressed to her. Carefully picking up the letter, she studied the texture, wondering why such a random, old letter would be sent to her.

"Raven," She turned around, seeing Robin in the doorway.

"It's a letter...addressed to me." Raven stated carefully, not really sure if she should be telling him this.

"What about?"

"I don't know yet, if there is anything wrong I will let you know." With that she went to her room, leaving Robin completely befuddled.

Ravens POV

I finally reached the quiet, sanctuary of my bedroom, huddling myself up against the bed post, and just staring at the letter.

'Where did this letter come from? It's definitely not from Azarath. But who else would want to send a letter to me? The Titans have communicators.' I test the texture carefully, 'Hmm, parchment. This must be from older times, definitely. Hmmm, well, I won't understand until open it.' Slowly, I made a tear in the fold and let the letter slip through, though I also noticed a second letter that fell to the floor.

Opening the first one, I read:

'_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT _

_and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Roth,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_'

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

"What?" 'I still don't understand. An actual school here.' I looked over to the fallen letter, and found that it was the list mentioned beforehand. I read over the materials and books I need to buy. Then I looked down once more to find that I dropped third letter, a third that read:

'Dear Miss Roth,

I would also like to reassure you that it would be fine to bring along your friends to join our school as well. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable about leaving your friends behind at such short notice. Please answer this question when you send your owl for school acceptance.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

_Headmaster'_

I placed both letters on the desk beside me, and laid back, eyes closed thinking about what a great feeling it would be to go to a school full of people just like you. At least almost completely like me. At the last thought, I felt myself slowly drifting into a light sleep.

**Normal POV-The Order**

Albus Dumbledore waited in Number 12, Grimmauld Place as the Order of the Phoenix members quickly gathered around the crowded kitchen. He had some important decisions to make tonight, some that may change the fate of the entire world.

"Greetings, everyone! I have some crucially important matters to discuss with you this evening!" Dumbledore paused, letting the rest on the crowd quiet down before continuing, "it seems as if the threat of Lord Voldemort has alarmingly increased within a short time span since our last meet. I realize that Voldemort has recruited an extremely dark and extremely dangerous ally. One, I'm afraid, that may be stronger than Voldemort himself."

Everyone looked horrified at the frightening thought of a creature more powerful than You-Know-Who. Finally, Tonks struck up the courage enough to ask who this ally was.

"This ally is the reincarnation of evil, a full blown demon. He is after someone, who lives in Jump City, California, far west in the United States."

"And who is this ally of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Professor McGonagall asked quietly, still looking faint.

"His name…is Trigon the Terrible from what I've heard; I can expect Trigon to become more powerful than Voldemort ever was." Dumbledore hung his head down and sighed.

"What!" Nearly everyone yelled; nobody was able to believe that there was somebody more dangerous than Voldemort. Honestly, how are they supposed to defeat somebody stronger than Voldemort, when they can barely defeat Voldemort himself?

"I'm afraid that the person that Trigon and Voldemort are looking together for is a 16 year old girl, who may be of an immense help to us, if we can manage to reach her. We could provide as much protection as we could possibly give to her. She would most likely want to bring her friends. One is an alien from a planet called Tamaran, one can change into animals, one is a cyborg, and one is a muggle with great skill in martial arts.

"Wait," called one of the older Order members from the back, "you are going to allow a muggle to come to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, yes I am. It wouldn't be a bad thing because he already knows about magic, and is smart enough to know not to go blabbing things that aren't meant to be said. Besides, I doubt he would want her to go to an unknown place all by herself, the friends are quite protective of each other."

And with that, Dumbledore covered some minor details and the meeting was adjured.

On the other hand, a boy with raven hair was trying to complete his summer homework, but annoyingly kept interrupted by his extremely paranoid guardians.

"Boy!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. Harry got up slowly from the floor, where he believes is the most relaxing place to work on his homework, and took his time leaving the room.

As soon as he reached the living room, he immediately caught the piercing glare of his uncle, a beefy man, who was angrily waddling over to the raven haired boy.

"Boy, fix dinner now! Dudley, Petunia, and I will be going to a short convention at Dudley's school. It is 4:30P.M., we will be back by seven thirty, and that is when I will expect dinner to be ready and on the table when we arrive! Duddy, 'Tunia, let's leave now."

Slowly, he made his way out of the door, staring left to right as he, Petunia and Dudley snuck to the van, as to not disturb the neighbors. Hearing the car engine start, Harry fell asleep on his cramped bed.

**_In his dream…_**

**'_I moaned as I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark place with only a rock path down the middle. This place really freaked me out, but for some strange reason I felt like I was supposed to be here. So, gaining the courage I needed, I cautiously made my way down the wide, rocky path, stopping in front of a rocky archway on which four birds rested._**

**"_Hello stranger," one of the black birds spoke, "why do you come?"_**

**"_I dunno, really," I nervously mumbled, "I just sort of landed here actually."_**

**"_Oh, ok, well, you can just wait here a second and I will fetch someone for you. I can say that here is the safest spot to wait," the little bird answered calmly._**

**_I sat down on the rock as I waited, and waited, and just as I was about to go in after the bird, it came out with a girl that looked about his age wearing a pink leotard and cloak bouncing along behind it. She looked a bit too excited, she had pale gray skin, and she seems a bit dark, but she also has this weird beauty about her that makes my stomach do weird flips and twist in tight circles. She came up to me with this mysteriously bright smile, once again making my stomach do weird flips and twist in tight circles, and said at almost a yell, "Hello!," almost knocking me over._**

**"_Uhh, hi. I don't suppose you could tell me where I am?" I asked nervously, not exactly sure if she was an enemy. She sure didn't look it. 'And I sure wouldn't be asking her for help if she was."_**

**"_Oh, you're in Nevermore." Happy rocked back and forth on her feet, smiling an __I-know-something-you-don't __smile._**

**"_Nevermore?" I was staring straight into her big, purple eyes to make sure she wasn't lying, but I could only spot truth in them._**

**"_I can't explain it now, but don't worry, you'll know more about it soon. Right now, you need to WAKE UP!"_**

He jolted awake, panting with light beads of sweat on his forehead. Never in his life has he had a dream as strange, yet slightly fulfilling, as that one.

He turned to look out of the window and notice that there is an owl, not Hedwig mind you, coming straight towards his window. Hequickly opened it, and the owl bolted inside, sticking out its leg importantly. Harry immediately noticed the thin, squiggly handwriting known to be Dumbledore's as he rushed to open the letter as he thought 'Hmm, I wonder if he's going to come take me over to the Burrow.'

He read:

'_Dear Harry,_

_I am sure that you are wondering whether I am owling you for the purpose of getting you to the Burrow, but before I answer that question, I must discuss a more important matter with you at the present time. I need for you to be aware that Voldemort has gained an ally, a very dangerous ally. This puts not only you, but also a young girl your age in much more danger than anyone else. Her name is Raven Roth, and she is going to be in your year at Hogwarts. Voldemort targets her now as well because she has a connection to his ally and they together believe that they can use her just as much as you to gain the control that they want. What is the connection? I cannot tell you, only you can find out if you two can manage to put aside any differences and learn to trust each other enough. I've decided that it might be a good idea to have her and her friends stay at Number 4, Privet Drive, but for only four days, then I will take all of you over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Please write me back with your answer clearly stating that you understand the contents of this letter._

_Sincerely_,

_Albus Dumbledore'_

Harry was shocked at the letter, Dumbledore's having people staying at my house, how in the world was he supposed to get the Dursleys to even agree to it?

**In Titans Tower...**

Raven, slowly walking nervously into the living room, noticed that everybody was gathered around the couch staring at her.

"…What?" Raven's voice quivered as she spoke.

"What was the letter about? When you received it, you just sort of closed yourself off and lock yourself in your room. Is everything okay?" Robin asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Um…everything is fine, sort of-," Raven started, but she was cut off by Robin, "Sort of! What's this all about?"

"Well, you might want to sit down first before I tell you."

Robin, becoming really worried, decided to give Raven some slack. Maybe she will be more willing to tell them, if we were a bit relaxed. So he and the rest of the team sat with no complaints.

"-Sigh- ok the letter that I received was an invitation to a school of magic. I don't know if they invited me for any specific reason, but I felt that it might be a good experience. And before you say anything, the headmaster said that you guys can come along too. We could get the Titans East to watch over the world for us." Raven finished feeling a weight coming off of her shoulders they didn't seem mad.

"Who sent the letter to you? If you do go, I want you to keep an eye out and make sure that this headmaster is not evil," Robin stated matter-of-factly, "don't worry Raven, we're not mad or anything like that. We are just worried. Aren't we, guys?"

"Yea, Rae, just worried." Beastboy chimed in.

"Of course, Raven." Starfire and Cyborg said as well.

"However, I feel that it might be best if you go alone because we do still need to watch everything here. I feel that this might benefit you in the end." Robin finished up finally.

"Thank you, guys. You don't know how much this means to me. I'm going to go give the headmaster my answer now, if that's ok." Raven turned to go to the door, she turned back once more to see her friends preparing to fix dinner, play video games, and eating zorkaberries, with that she took her leave back into the safe haven that was her room.

She took out a piece of notebook paper, and wrote:

"_Dear Headmaster,_

_I, Raven Roth, accept the invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'll have to decline the invitation to my friends because their matters are way to important and time consuming for them to be able to take a break from it. I am sorry._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Raven Roth"_

Raven folded up the letter, slipped it inside of an envelope, and sat on her bed. She realized one problem. _'How the heck am I supposed to send this to him.'_

Just as she finished her thought, the same owl that sent her letter came swooping in through her window, landing softly on the bed beside her.

"Smart owl." She whispered to herself as she took a piece of random string and tied the letter to its leg, and as soon as she finished, it flew off into the night.

"RAE, FOOD IS READY!" Beastboy shouted. Raven stood up, and walked out, ready to spend the next two nights having the most fun she can with the people she loves while she has the time.

**Finally! First chapter's done! Please review, it is highly appreciated!**

**Azzy:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Not the plot, characters, or any of the world as a matter of fact. That is J.K. Rowling.:)

**Chapter 2**

**Harry POV**

After an hour of cooking, Harry finished up the chicken roast w/veggies and mashed potato, readying the plates at top speed around the table. Now all he need to do was wait for his fat uncle to demand food as soon as he enters the door. It was 6:57P.M.; Harry made sure that everything was on the table, for he didn't want his uncle yelling at him more than he was going to.

Barely a few minutes later, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his Ickle Diddykins walked stoutly through the tiny door, Uncle Vernon shouting out , "Our food better be ready, boy!," and waddling over to his seat; the other two behind him. He was immediately sent upstairs; he never eats with them anyway. At least he wasn't hungry. He made himself comfortable on his bed thinking of the long days ahead and wondering what his guest will look like, and if she will be a nice girl.

_**'I open my eyes and I find myself back to where I was before: creepy, spacious, red and black atmosphere with a long lonely pathway down the middle.**_

_**"Wow, second time today."**_

_**I jumped and looked up; I saw the pretty, gray-skinned girl from earlier except this time instead of pink, her cloak was now green and she looked quite haughty. It unnerved him a bit.**_

_**"What are you looking so scared for? You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't bite." The girl said, indifferently.**_

_**"Uh…Happy?" I asked, not sure what could've caused such a change in personality so quickly.**_

_**"No, no Happy is somewhere else talking to herself at the moment. I'm Brave, nice to meet you."**_

_**"Oh, er…nice to meet you too. I'm Harry, er, Harry Potter." Harry stuttered, something about her just seems too familiar.**_

_**"Hmm…that's a uh…nice name. So, what are you doing in a lonely place such as this?" Brave asked, looking proud that she can make him stutter.**_

_**"Um, I fell asleep, I guess." Harry shrugged his shoulders.**_

_**"You fell…asleep?" Brave looked a bit skeptical. How is it that some random guy can just enter inside Nevermore and not have any idea how he arrived. It is inside someone's mind, for Pete's sake.**_

_**"Yeah, Happy told me that she knew why I was here and where I am, but she wouldn't tell me anything. Do you know anything?" Harry questioned, hopeful.**_

_**"Sorry, if I did I still couldn't tell you, at least not yet anyway. But don't worry over it…yet." Brave too honestly answered.**_

_**"Oh alright. So, what am I to do while I'm here. I don't think that I will be waking up anytime soon."**_

_**"I have no idea." Brave finished defeated.**_

**Raven POV**

Raven trudged slowly to the elevator, man, she was exhausted! Her eyes were drooping heavily, as she slid inside..."_-whoa…I just had a dizzy spell for a sec. Where did that come from? -Sigh- too tired, I'll find out tomorrow._"

She sighed and slowly trudged towards her bedroom door, and once inside, she flopped onto my bed, sighing from the comfort of it. "_Why am I suddenly so exhausted?_"

**_Harry's Dream…_**

**"_-Sigh-, what are we doing, Brave?" I asked Brave, quite bored and slightly annoyed._**

**"_Walking, duh!" Brave practically shouted in my's ear._**

**"_I know, but walking where exactly? The path doesn't seem like it's gonna end anytime soon."_**

**"_I don't know, really. I guess wherever we end up."_**

**"_What? You don't even know where your going?" I questioned, exasperated._**

**"_Nope, not at all. I kind of just appear in places." Heehee, guess we'll find out!" Brave replied. She was excited…too excited:_**

**_Is she trying to trick me or something. This isn't funny. Oh great, now she's laughing at me._**

**"_What is so funny? We're lost!" I yelled._**

**"_Your face! It is SO amusing! HAHAHA!"_**

**_I could feel my face burning in anger. What does she want from me? I just want to get out of here._**

**"_Why are you named after an emotion anyway?" I couldn't help but ask, I have always wondered._**

**"_Uh…I don't know." Then she smiled, and continued to walk._**

**"_I think it's time for you to wake up now." Brave informed me quickly._**

**Raven's POV…**

'Ugh-it's four in the morning; I don't really want to get up today. Today is the day that I have to leave everyone. Ugh-I gotta go meditate.'

She slowly get out of her bed, and went to take a nice 15 minute shower. "_-Sigh-today is going to be a long day. Why me?_"

She redressed, and quietly make her way up the stairs to the roof. She sat in her spot, cross her legs, close her eyes, and began her chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Meanwhile…

Everyone else woke about the same time, with the same idea: Farewell party for Raven.

They all scrambled around the room, trying to put up all of the decorations, and set out the food, Beastboy making a nice sized vegan cake with letter in the icing saying, "Farewell Raven, Have Fun!"

After preparing themselves in their bedrooms, they quietly sprinted down back into the living room.

Any moment, she'll arrive, any moment.

As Raven sluggishly and unsuccessfully finished meditating, she decided to go down to the kitchen, where she could find a NICE apple was just waiting for her.

She stopped just before reaching the door noticing that her shoe was untied, but as she bent over, she heard a lot of stumbling and giggling. "_Who was here? Everyone else should still be asleep right now? Do I smell something baking?_"

The empath quickly rushed through the doors, and almost immediately the lights turned on, and wide grins of the other four Titans were flashing up at her. To admit, she was a bit bemused. But then, she looked up around her and saw food, party objects, and one giant banner saying "Farewell, Raven, 'Til Next Summer!"

"SURPRSE!" Everyone shouted. Raven fell on her bum, scared. She look around, everyone was wearing birthday hats, saying "16th Happy Raven!" …psssh…weird; looks like something Beastboy would do.

"Uhhh thanks guys, I really do appreciate this." Raven's lips lifted slightly even though she doesn't like anything to do with parties. It's her last day, she might as well have fun.

"Well then, let's get this party started! Woohoo!" Beastboy screamed, waving his arms around and running around in circles.

…Raven was going to miss this.

**Dumbledore's POV...**

'Hmm, is this the place?' He wondered as he walked along the houses at the edge by the river; I wouldn't have expected them to live in such an ordinary place.

Walk…walk…walk.

'Alas, I think I'm lost.' Dumbledore sweat dropped, not able to believe that he failed his mission. 'I can't believe that I lost the girl! No, nooo! I'm. So. Stupid! I aa-' "Huh…" Dumbledore noticed a weird "T" shaped building, and suddenly he felt a strong bit of magical power, and he immediately knew that that was where Miss Roth was located.

Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore took his wand out from his pocket, and make a sharp turn. Reappearing in front of the door he pressed a finger firmly on the doorbell and calmly waited.

**Hope you enjoyed that! For everyone who is confused why I added the rest of Harry's dream in the middle of Raven's POV is to make the point his dreams are causing her exhaustion. Think about it, you have a guy randomly poking his way through a place in her mind winding up all of her emotions...I'd be exhausted too. And sorry about Dumbledore, I had to do it that way just cause.**

**Azzy ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, again! Sorry I haven't really been able to update, and thank you for all of my review! On the bright side I've finally finished all of my presentations for this semester, and maybe I'll be able to update a little faster. I don't know, but I'll do what I can. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything with the name Harry or Potter . Or Teen Titans even. That is to J.K. Rowling, and…someone else. Who is the owner of Teen Titans?

**Chapter 3**

(Dumbledore's POV)

After ringing the doorbell and waiting for about two minutes, a very huge black guy that looked like a mix between a robot and a human answered. A cyborg hmm, I didn't know that they actually existed in the muggle world; even I've only read of them in muggle fiction stories.

"Uh hello, who are you?" the cyborg asked me, looking not quite used to having an old man with a purple cloak and a lot of hair in front of him on a daily basis.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I've come to pick up Raven Roth. Though, first I assume that her friends will like to know more about the school before I take her away, right?" I nodded thoughtfully, careful to not try and freak this guy out.

"Uh sure, I'm Cyborg by the way. Come on in, she still getting ready." Cyborg smiled awkwardly, as he guided the headmaster into the living room of the "T" Tower.

While I followed Cyborg into the common room, I glanced around at the walls and the extremely unique designs of the hallway. This is a fascinating place to live, and I'm going to assume that each member has their own special form of security in this place too. Hmmm…

When we finally reached the common room, almost everyone was seated, awaiting my presence.

"Please, have a seat, Professor." Cyborg grinned.

"Thanks, Cyborg." I said, humbly.

"So, about this Hogwarts: What exactly will Raven be learning at this school?" Robin questioned.

"Raven will be learning an alternative form of magic at our school. The school is of children from 11 years old to 17 years old. There are two monsters who have decided to join forces and one of them is after Raven."

"Who?" Robin asked, suddenly alert.

"A demon named Trigon the Terrible, he has joined forces with an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. In our world, we have been fighting Voldemort for 26 years and we are still barely close to finishing him. Trigon has the same powers as Raven, so hers may be close to useless against him."

All of the Titans were in shock and afraid for their friend.

"Shouldn't we help then?" Robin yelled.

"I gave you the choice to come you chose not. But I at least want you guys to be prepared for anything. They may try to draw her out by attacking the people, or by trying to harm you. I will have Aurors around you guys at all times to help you fight. I know you can fight well." I declared. Robin bowed his head, defeated.

"So, what about this boy that Raven is staying with?" Cyborg uttered next.

"His name is Harry Potter; he is the nicest boy a person could know. You can trust him. I want her to stay with him specifically because their lives intertwine due to what I mentioned earlier. Voldemort killed Harry's parents in an attempt to kill Harry when he was one. A spy of Voldemort's overheard a prophecy about the person able to defeat him being born as the seventh month dies, the seventh month being July. The other catch would have to be that the child's parents had to thrice defy the Dark Lord (Voldemort), and with that there were only two people to choose from: a boy named Harry Potter or a boy named Neville Longbottom. Voldemort chose Harry, but his plan backfired due to very old love magic that his mother used to save him, thus killing herself in the process. His father died trying to protect them both." I finished with my head bowed.

"Lord, all of that happening to one person. Please, tell me people are watching over him too. Especially, if Raven is to stay over." Beastboy implored.

"I assure you; I have people looking out for him at this very moment, and will continue to do so until his becomes of age by the end of next year." I stated.

"Well, can we still keep in contact with her at all while she is away?" Starfire asked.

"Yea, we typically use communicators to reach each other, will that work?" Beastboy queried.

"Yes, for now, you can still contact her with the communicators, but when she boards the train for school, she will only be able to keep in touch with you by owl."

"Owl?' Beastboy asked, confused.

"Yes, like how our letter was received by Raven from an owl. If it's an issue, I can see about getting on for you." I concluded, grinning.

"No, it's alright. We believe you." Robin smiled.

With that said, Raven made her way into the common room, slowly making her way to her friends, unprepared to say goodbye.

"I'm ready, Professor Dumbledore." Raven mumbled.

"Ah, Raven, how nice to finally meet you. Say goodbye to your friends, we shall be leaving now."

Raven stared sadly at her friends, before smiling softly and whispering, "See you next year."

The rest of the Titans smiled, and just waved. And as Raven turned and walked away, she had never felt lonelier.

**Finally, finished another chapter! Sorry guys, but I lost this and the next chapters before I could type them up, so I had to try and rewrite this one. I'm going to try and work on the fourth chapter at first chance. Also, I just realized that I already (at least mostly) had the second chapter to Surprise...I'm Pregnant finished and I will post that as soon as possible. For Seto Wants A Kitty, I had intended to make it a oneshot, but it doesn't sound right alone, so I may make it a few chapters longer. Cherry Flavored Tootsies is coming very soon! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made a promise that I'd update by the 10****th**** whether I stated it or not, so here I is! The fourth chapter of Harry Potter and the Girl of Azarath everyone! And actually, I have a bit of a request at the end of the chapter if you will, please **

**Chapter 4****(Raven's POV)**

"Now when we reach the end of the rocks, grab my arm." Dumbledore told me politely. I just nodded not really wanting any conversation. And quiet was the rest of our small journey to the end of the island, when I turn towards him and grab his left arm tightly. Suddenly, I tried to yelp in surprise when he sharply turned away, when I realized that my voice stopped working and I felt like I was being squeezed into a tight tube without any air.

Finally, after feeling as if I was about to pass out, air immediately filled my lungs as I struggled to regain my breath. I don't think that I'm gonna apparate any time soon. Light smog whiffs pass my nose from the construction of new buildings we reach before slowing our way once we reach a small alley.

"Before we go on Raven, I have to let you know where you will be going until school starts. I have sent notice to a fellow student of yours, his name being Harry Potter, that you will be staying with him at his aunt and uncles house in Surrey." Dumbledore proclaimed smiling with this annoying twinkle in his eyes, and before I could disagree, he speeds past me…that damn urrggh!

Who the heck does this guy think that he is! Not once did he say anything about me staying at some guy's house; some horny, bullheaded boy who I don't even know! Are you kidding me? This is where I draw the line!

"Uh…Professor Dumbledore, why do I have to stay at some hormonal boy's house? Why couldn't you have just picked me up the day before and just have me stay in some motel nearby?" I huffed at him as he took his sweet time leading me around multiple corners to get to the app…apparition spot or something. He can tell that I'm aggravated, yet he still decides to play around? What kind of headmaster is he?

"Well, dear Raven, you have to go where there is protection. And the boy, Harry, he is the kindest, sweetest person one could ever meet. You'll be fine." I huffed in defeat; I'm never going to get through to him at all.

"No you won't, Raven. You'll be fine, you may even like it. Trust me." I stood frozen in shock; did he hear that? I know that I didn't say that out loud. He smiled, eyes still twinkling and gazing at me as if he were x-raying me.

Oh, great…trust him. This is going to be a long day.

After apparating for the second time today, I felt like I was gonna vomit. I rested my hands on my knees trying to control my ragged breaths. Dumbledore "oh-so-kindly" waited for me to catch my breath. How **sweet**.

"Wh-gasp-where are w-we?" I gasped out.

"Surrey, England, Raven." Dumbledore answered humbly.

"England…why are…we all the…way in…England?-Gasp-Don't tell… me that the…boy lives here!" I gasped still trying to catch my breath from apparating.

"Yes he is, dear Raven, but I assure you that it will be easy to get to school from here. Easier than from America, I shall say that." He smiled, eyes twinkling as I glared at him, "we are almost there now, Raven, come along."

And more walking we did, I glanced around at my surroundings, seeing a flashing sign saying Magnolia Road and large, square houses with perfectly manicured lawns, probably own by important business men and women of course. We were soon heading towards…Magnolia Crescent, the sign says. I look back at some play park that was at the opposite end of the road, seeing some teenage boys sneaking round doing whatever, one of them looked like a great pig. Ah, well, you are what you eat.

We reached a street called Little Whinging; it looked exactly like the other street we were on. Maybe a few more cars though. I could see Dumbledore slowing down a bit, which could only mean-

"Here we are, Raven. Number 4, Privet Drive." Dumbledore smiled beside me. We started up the small walkway and rang the doorbell; luckily it wasn't too long before he answered, my feet were killing me.

"Hello, Professor, nice to see you." A boy not much taller than me answered. He had jet black hair, and bright green eyes. There was also this lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, I wonder what happened to him.

"Hello, Harry. This is Raven Roth, your new house guess. Now I'm sure you two will get on just fine. I must be going now, so Raven in you get." Dumbledore smiled brightly, eyes twinkling of course.

"Uh…nice to make your acquaintance." I offered in my usual monotone voice.

"Uh, hi Raven, you too. I'll just show you where you can put your things." Harry offered back attempting a smile.

"Well, I shall see you two later. And children, try to not kill each other." Dumbledore suggested, as he turned his way back to the street on his way back to Magnolia road. This is going to be a great rest of summer…note the sarcasm.

* * *

**I am finished! I meant to update on the 10th, but I couldn't. I tried two days ago, but it wouldn't let me sign in, so here it is! And for that request:**

**Vote on what house you think Raven should be in when she goes to Hogwarts?**

**Gryffindor:**

**Slytherin:**

**Hufflepuff:**

**Ravenclaw:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks you for your reviews! And thanks for the votes; they won't be going to Hogwarts now of course but I just wanted votes ahead of time, so feel free to vote if you haven't I will let you know beforehand when they are going to go.:) Here's the next chapter, it came a lot faster than I thought thank God. You're gonna hate me the next couple of chapters, I have to switch POVs. Oh well. Here are the votes so far:**

**Gryffindor: 15**

**Ravenclaw: 5**

**Slytherin: 4**

**Hufflepuff: 0**

**I went by the first choice for the indecisive votes. You can vote up until chapter 7. So get those votes in! This one is extremely short but the next chapter should be longer though. Enjoy!**

**Harry's POV**

As I lead Raven up the stairs, I tried to make small talk such as, "How are you?" and, "So first year at Hogwarts, huh," and all she did was shrug and look away. Things ended up getting awkward really fast. We finally made it to my room, and I was surprised when I saw a pretty big room with two twin beds, one was my original bed and a lavender one, opposed to my original small room full of Dudley's toys and one twin bed in the corner. Oh course, Dumbledore has done it again. The room also included a small hallway on the other side that lead to a boy and a girl restroom. It also included a small area full of books and incense; I have no idea what that is for. Apparently, Raven knew what it was for because her eyes grew when she saw it. Hmmm…

"Wow, Dumbledore, you've outdone yourself again," I muttered, "Well I guess you can place your things on the lavender bed."

As she made her way over to the bed, she said, "Okay, we don't know anything about each other, but one thing to know about me is that I can't really show my emotions much. Excessively long explanation, so I can't really say why, but I have to meditate a lot. Okay?"

As I came back downstairs, I decided that I would try to catch up on the news in case anything suspicious has been going on. I turned on the telly, to hear a woman reporting quite frantically about a disaster in London.

"A bridge full of pedestrians split in half, killing about 50 people along with it. No one knows what has caused such treachery, for the bridge had been perfectly fine all day. No squeaking, or trembling; the bridge just collapsed." 'I wonder if Hermione knows about any of this' I pondered, drowning out the rest of the report. Suddenly, I was knocked out of my thoughts by a slam from the front door. Vernon Dursley was home. This was weird because he doesn't get off work until late afternoon.

"Boy, what have I told you about using the dang television! Freaks like you don't deserve to use our things! There's nothing about your lot on there anyway!" Vernon growled, his purple vein throbbing.

"Well, if there is anything on the news about our lot, it's not going to always be direct, is it? And in case you haven't noticed, my godfather was on the news 3 years ago for supposedly being a serial killer. And just as well, if I'm not worth using your items, then why do you have me cooking your food? The stove is yours too right, so I'm not worthy of it!" I growled back, quickly getting irritated.

'**WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?**' A voice was booming in my ears. I frantically looked around when the voice came back saying, '**Yes, you're hearing a voice in your head. It's me Raven. The shouting from downstairs was distracting my meditation.**' 'Oh, sorry, I'll explain later.' I answered back.

Glancing around me in suspicion, Uncle Vernon sneered back arrogantly, "Well, that's an exception; you're providing food. Speaking of which, go and make me some lunch. I have guests coming over later and I do not want you messing it up. They are very important for my business, so they need the best. Just cook our dinner, make yours and head upstairs."

Glaring at him I huffed my way to the kitchen, my frustration starting to get the better of me. This is going to be a long night.

'What the hell was I thinking? Did I just smile? Snap out of it, Raven, you still do not know this kid very well.' I crossed my legs, let everything in my mind fade and began to meditate.

What is that noise? Who is Harry shouting with downstairs? This is ridiculous. "**WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?**" I shouted to Harry's mind. I could tell he was freaking out so I said, "**Yes, you are hearing a voice in your head. It is me, Raven. The shouting downstairs was distracting my meditation.**" '_**Oh, sorry, I'll explain later,'**_ he answered. Sigh. I once again closed my eyes and drifted…

I came out of my meditation, when I heard Harry calling for me to come downstairs for lunch. I usually just drink some herbal tea, but I am a bit hungry. I told him okay in my mind and heard Mr. Dursley yelling, "You freaks better not tear up my kitchen as I came downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter yay! Raven is very OOC. I thought it a bit amusing so…yeah. Has switching POV's again. Don't worry, it's nothing but Raven having a mental breakdown…and apparently Harry too!:)**

**Chapter 6**

It was quiet.

'What is she doing? Why is she staring at me down like that? I don't think that I did anything to upset her.'

"What?" I blurted out uncomfortably.

"Nothing…uh…never mind nothing." Raven mumbled.

Silence…

I was in the middle of biting into my sandwich when I felt eyes burning into my skull. I slowly looked up to see black glowing eyes at me.

"What! What do you want? What did I do?" I cried out, not knowing what the hell is going on.

**Raven's POV**

'Look at him sitting there, eating his hamburger, leaving me to sit here alone. He's not even trying to make conversation! Hmmm…suspicious. What if he's planning something? .God…WHAT IF HE POISONED MY FOOD? He could be planning to have his wicked way with me! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that fool!'

"What?" Harry blurted out to me uncomfortably.

I never realized that my powers were starting to act up…until now. I must get in control, for now.

"Nothing, um well…never mind nothing." I mumbled.

Silence…

'Look at him eating away at his sandwich not noticing any of my distress or caring. What is on this anyway? Hm…turkey breast, some type of cheese, MUSTARD! I HATE MUSTARD! I see Starfire eat mustard all the time, it's sickening! I knew he was poisoning me!'

I finally catch his eye, and he blows.

"What? What do you want? What did I do?" Harry cried, looking completely befuddled. 'Haha, he looks so pitiful. Hahahaha! Ok, maybe I should answer.

"Did you poison this food?" I growled, eyes glowing again.

"No, I didn't poison your food! Why the hell would Dumbledore bring you over just for a seventeen year old boy to kill you?" His face was turning red; man, I think his temper is just as bad as mine, "If he wanted to kill you so bad, he would've done so himself! I have absolutely no reason to kill you!"

Apparently, I looked quite frightened (that's not like me at all), so he started calming down. Man, he has quite the temper.

**Harry's POV**

I noticed that she started looking frightened, so realizing that I was scaring her, I calmed down a bit and lowered my voice to a more reasonable volume.

"Look, Raven, I don't want you to think that I'm some hormonal teenage boy that wants to try to take advantage of you in whatever possible way. I'm not…well, maybe the hormonal teenage boy part, but-," Raven smirked at that part, I just rolled my eyes, "-I'm really not out to get you. I want us to be able to trust each other by the time we get to the Hogwarts Express, at least a little bit. Please?" Pouting, I felt quite embarrassed by being reduced to begging.

Raven stared at me for a while, and for a moment, I thought she was going to refuse and hit me, but, surprisingly, she sighed and said, "Okay, fine…Harry. I will try, but just so you know, I have trust issues. So, if you make one wrong move, that's it. Got it?

"Quite well." I answered smiling widely. I could see that Raven was trying hard not to smile back, and ended up blushing instead.

"W-well, I'll be going upstairs now." Raven grabbed her plate and was about to turn around, when I blurted out a quiet, "That's probably a good idea."

"What?" She turned back around to me, confused.

"Well, if one Dursley is bad, all of them together is a nightmare." I pointed out.

"I thought they were fine with me coming." Raven's eyes were glaring, accusingly.

"I never said that, I just said that they knew you were coming. They don't care about being mean to guests if they can do magic. They hate everything to do with magic." I explained carefully.

"Then why do you live here?" This conversation was getting very uncomfortable, and apparently Raven could sense that too.

"Because they are my only living relatives." I whispered. Raven stared hard at me for a second, but then her eyes slowly began to soften a bit. Finally, Raven nodded and continued making her way to the room. I'm happy that she felt the need to end this uncomfortable conversation.

**Raven's POV**

I've seen many boys pout at me, but none has ever gotten to me before, so, maybe because I felt bad, I breathed out, "Okay, fine…Harry. I will try but just so you know, I have trust issues. So, I if you make one wrong move, that's it. Got it?"

"Quite well." He answered, smiling widely. I really must be feeling bad because I could feel the edges of my mouth attempting to curve upwards. In an attempt to keep them neutral, I could instead feel the heat rising to my cheeks. What a way to embarrass yourself.

"W-well, I'll be going upstairs now." I was ignoring my stutter and grabbing my plate, and heading towards the stairs when I heard Harry whisper, "That's probably a good idea."

Befuddled, I turned around, blurting out , "What?"

"Well, if one Dursley is bad, all of them together is a nightmare." He felt the need to point out.

"I thought they were fine with me coming." I alleged glaring, accusingly.

"I never said that, I just said that they knew you were coming. They don't care about being mean to guests if they can do magic. They hate everything to do with magic." He explained slowly and clearly. Now, I understand their attitude, but then-

"Then why do you live here?" I could feel the temperature of the room drop at bit at the question. I definitely overstepped my mark here.

"Because they are my only living relatives." He whispered. I stared hard at him; he's an orphan. I know exactly how it feels. I'm not per se an orphan, but having an evil demon that leaves you here to fend for yourself and tries to use you to take over the world for a father makes me practically an orphan. Finally, I nodded and continued making my way to the room. I felt that he needed time alone to get himself together again.

**Fin **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the hold-up, I just haven't been in the mood to write at all. But I promise you a couple more chapters are on their way soon! And because I almost forgot this scene until I reread some reviews (which I thank everyone for), here it is! However, even though this is a filler chapter, it is still chapter 7 and I ask that you send in your final votes by 12am tonight please so that I can finally count up all of them correctly! Thank you, and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or Teen Titans!**

**Chapter 7**

It's the next morning and Raven actually felt better than she has ever felt. Of course she knew what it was staying with other guys, but this boy was different. He is really sweet and actually has manners! Never in her life has she been around a guy that had manners and wasn't looking for anything in return. _'I'm not sure what to expect from him yet. I mean, he faced his relatives' snooty, suspicious looks just to get me some well-made dinner the night before'_.

**Knock knock…**

"Um…Raven?" Harry's meek voice was creeping in from outside the room.

Oh boy-sigh-here he is.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Breakfast is ready if you want any." Harry sounds so innocent. It's pitiful, since Raven was used to just eating an apple and heading off to her room to meditate. All Harry has to do is look at her a certain way, and suddenly she feels guilty or the urge to be nicer.

"I'll be there in a second, okay." I called back.

"Okay, Raven." Then, Harry walked away. _'Is he nervous around me or something?'_

Freshening up, she made her way downstairs not noticing that a pair of eyes were staring her down from the room beside the bathroom along the way.

For the remainder of the day, the Dursleys were out running errands and Dudley was hanging out with his friends. Harry, of course, was stuck with the house chores. Raven was gaining an increasing interest in Hogwarts and asked him all the questions she could think of ("Can people without magic see this school?" "What creatures live in the Black Lake?"), and, being the helpful person she is, decided to do the chores with him ignoring all of his protests.

When the Dursleys finally arrived back home, Raven now knew to go up to the room early with her dinner, while Harry made some for his ungrateful relatives. Bored out her mind, she pulled out a piece of notebook paper and a pen, and started writing:

"_Hey Titans,_

_Everything's is going alright here so far. How are things with you? I really miss you guys and wish you all could come along. However, Harry is a really nice person; I'm glad Dumbledore decided to entrust my stay with him. He has a really beautiful owl named Hedwig, and has been very helpful in preparing me for my stay at Hogwarts. However, his aunt and uncle are quiet rude and work him to the bone, I feel bad. And his cousin's just a bit strange, sneaking around the house and everything. Weird. Well, when you get the chance just write me back, Hedwig'll probably stay there until you are done answering me. Or you could just talk on the communicator, but I'm really trying to get used to this now seeing as I won't be able to use the communicator later. _

_Farewell,_

_Raven"_ She finished the last of her writings, folded it tightly into the envelope and handed it to a slightly Hedwig, who was glaring from being woken from her sleep.

"Sorry Hedwig. Do you think you can make this trip for me to my friends in California? Here are some treats." She fed her some from out of the little bag Harry had on the corner of his desk. "And I'll even stick some in an envelope for them to feed you when you get there." Grudgingly she took the envelopes and may her way out of the window.

"Hey Raven? Sorry, I can't be up here right now because my relatives have more chores for me to do tonight." Harry huffed, standing at the door.

"That's fine. I'll just meditate or read. Oh, and I used Hedwig to send a letter to my friends. I wanted to get used to using owl post before school started."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs." And with that Harry smiled, and made his way back to the living room.

Later that night, Raven wandered out into the hallway to stop in the bathroom while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were catching up on some late night new before bed. Harry was stuck finishing some last minute chores. After finishing her dues, she opened the door to find Dudley Dursley at the doorway, eyes glazed at her, his frame trapping her in. _'Great, now I'm getting attacked in a bathroom! What's next?_' She thought, and was resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hey, little lady." Grinning widely, Dudley stayed glazing over everything from her head to her feet. Raven could picture a buck-tooth beaver checking out a hungry female alligator. Doom waiting to happen.

"My face is up here! What do you want?" She snapped, he was more of an annoyance than anything. She knew that he wasn't something to worry too much about.

"Oh, I think you know haha." Laughing stupidly, he closed her further into the bathroom.

"Whatever is on your mind is definitely not on mine, so I suggest you let me out of here!" Raven growled, vein pulsing harder in her head with anger each passing second.

"Uh-uh, I want to have fun first!" He growled and kicked his foot back to shut the door, reaching his hand behind him to lock the door.

"Raven?" She could faintly hear through the door, downstairs. "Quiet boy!" Vernon yelled afterwards, "I'm trying to hear the news!"

"Well too ba-" She was cut off when out of nowhere Dudley slammed her hands above her head. 'How did he grip my hands so fast?' Raven growled, turning her face away from his stale cigarette breath.

"You can't escape. Just give up, freak." He smiled condescendingly, as if he really had the upper hand. "What did you call me?" She asked in a dead even voice. "You heard me, freak!" flecks of spits flying in her face.

"Raven?" Louder this time the voice came from downstairs, she could feel Harry's nervousness, making his way up the stairs quickly.

Dudley continued to check her over like the sick creep he is, Harry was knocking on the door still calling her now, and was about to close in on her throat when she cocked her head to the side blocking him and gave her most menacing growl.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dursley." She could feel Harry's nervousness turn into fear, and could tell that he had heard what she said. He resorted to banging next. "Dudley, open this door, now!" He growled.

"Shut up!" Dudley yelled at her, completely ignoring Harry, and banged her arms again onto the wall behind her. She had to put a stop to this now before Harry did something rash.

"That's it!" She yelled just as Harry was about to blast the door in with his wand, and suddenly Dudley screamed bloody murder running back to the door.

It was horrible, terrifying. The tall, four-eyed demon side in Raven was out and furious.

"I SAID GET OFF OF ME! NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" it roared, glowering at the now afraid Dudley Dursley. He banged open the door and ran out, jumping back from the furious Harry on the other side of the door.

"Raven!" Harry called, glimpsing the demon as it slowly shrank back into the petite, purple-haired girl. "Raven? Are you okay?" Harry whispered, walking slowly to her hunched form on the bathroom floor.

"I'm fine." She said in a gruff, slightly mean voice. She felt guilty as soon as Harry flinched. It wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry, Raven! I-I was about to blast the door down with magic, but that was a last resort I-" Harry stuttered.

"Harry. It's okay. At least you heard me. But I had things under control; I didn't want to react until it grew really dire. What he got was actually me being nice." Raven gave him a small smile in hopes that he would calm down.

"I am really sorry. I'm supposed to be making you feel comfortable here as a guest and you get attacked by my cousin." Harry still looked highly upset, and put his head in his hands.

"I cannot believe I have to calm YOU down about MY situation. It's not your fault, Harry; don't blame yourself because your cousin's a sick, perverted, bully. Blame your aunt and uncle, blame his friends, blame him, but surely not you." Raven advised, calmly. Seeing that he wasn't going to move, Raven grabbed one of his hands, and dragged him back into his room. He immediately flopped on his bed, and placed his head once more into his hands.

"I can't believe this." He groaned. _'Is he always like this?'_ Raven suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, as she crossed her legs on the floor preparing to meditate. "Harry, go to bed. If I hear you tell me sorry for this again, I will throw you out of this window." And Harry smiled abashed, having no doubt about it.

"Goodnight." As she closed her eyes, placed her hands on her knees, and began her mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." And that was all Harry heard as he passed out, glasses pressed to his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the hold-up, I been focused on one of my classes because I was so close to not passing and I don't have access to the computer really anymore for a little while. The only reason I'm able to post this is because my dad visited and brought his laptop.** **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story! Here are the final votes for Raven's house. This chapter has a bit from the 4th and 6th books in it, those parts will be in bold (unless they're only one word).**

**Gryffindor-24**

**Slytherin-5**

**Hufflepuff-0**

**Ravenclaw-7**

**Gryffindor is the winner! Raven will be put into Gryffindor when she goes to Hogwarts!**

**Disclaimer: I swear I do not own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling!**

**Chapter 8**

The next day Uncle Vernon left on business, Aunt Petunia left a list of chores (they better be done when I get home!) while she went to visit her friend Yvonne, and Dudley is scoping the neighborhood with his gang. Harry grudgingly set out to work early that morning, Raven shortly joining him insisting she'd help get them done quicker.

"I didn't know you got up this early." Harry asked, quietly.

"Nor I you." Raven answered swiftly, "I usually do so I can meditate, but I figured that you needed more help right now."

"Thanks, then. Though you really don't have to, you are a guest after all." Harry reminded. "It's fine don't worry about it." Raven finished and with that they continued on weeding the garden and mowing the lawn.

When they came in for lunch sweating and exhausted, Dudley chose that moment to strut through the house with the rest of his gang. "Well, look at what we have here, she's a looker eh?" Piers Polkiss wolf-whistled. Raven and Harry ignored them, and continued on with their food. "Your right, Dud, she's hot. What d'you say hun, want to go out with this stud right here?"He pointed two fingers towards himself, a sly grin twisting on his face.

Raven and Harry both turned and glared at Piers with pure hatred and annoyance. "Does your mom know that you talk with that mouth?" Raven growled, utterly furious.

"Aw, won't you look at that, bird's trying to be tough. Come with me sweetheart, you got nothing to be afraid of." Piers persisted, grinning ferally along with the rest of the gang. Dudley's face grew a bit pale. He didn't want Piers to be attacked like he was, but also wanted to feel like a big man in front of his friends.

"She doesn't want to be bothered with you, Piers. I suggest you leave her alone." Harry quibbed, angrily. "Who asked you, Potter! Mine your own!" Piers clenched his knuckles fiercely; Harry mirroring him ready to fight the bullies that were trying to hassle his friend. Raven's eyes were glowing in pure fury, her powers getting harder to control by the second.

Dudley grabbed Piers shoulder, "Come on Piers, we have better things to be doing." On their way out of the door, Piers turned once more, " Call me sometime, sweetheart," giving her another feral grin. Harry twisted around, shocked to find that Raven wasn't behind him anymore, yet he could hear her thumping footsteps up in his bedroom. 'How did she get there so fast?' He wondered, bewildered as he turned to clear the dishes.

After clearing all of their dishes, he grabbed what he needed to clean up the rest of the kitchen and the living room and wondered…

Once he finished, he quietly bustled to his room to check on her. He stopped to listen at the door, but he didn't hear anything moving around. With cautiousness, he opened his door slowly, finding Raven peacefully asleep on her bed along with shattered glass, pieces of a cup, scattered along with books and a small piece of incense left of the desk.

"Beautiful." He whispered without thought watching her ruffled hair and gentle breathing. 'What am I saying? I guess I'll get this cleaned up too.' He shook his head, fetching the broom and cleaning the mess before settling for a nap himself.

Raven was awoken by a busy tapping against Harry's glass window. Sensing that the racket was going to continue, Raven finally got up to quell the noise that disrupted my peaceful, _dreamless_ sleep. Raven turned to see one of the school owls glaring furiously at her as it kept its attack on the window, its large claws digging around a stuffed up letter.

"Oh get in here, you!" Raven grumbled how it dare ruin her peaceful evening. And with that statement, Harry moaned and jerked his head over on his bed across the room. Deciding that Raven didn't want to suffer this rude awakening alone, Raven kicked his leg affectively causing him to jump up of the bed. Harry glared angrily at her for he heard her soft chuckles. Raven couldn't help it.

"Is that a letter from Dumbledore?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, I only just brought it inside." Raven thanked the owl and scratched quickly through the envelope pulling out many letters bunch together by magic to forcefully fit into such a tight space.

"_Hello Mr. Potter and Miss Roth,_

_I want to inform you that tomorrow evening, you are to move to the Weasley house for the last couple of days of summer. That way Raven will be able to meet your friends and will have more people to talk to by the time you all make it to Hogwarts. It will be a good way for everyone to learn some more about each other. I will be arriving there at 11 o'clock sharp to retrieve the two of you from the Dursleys. The Weasley's will take you to get your school things per usual, and will take Raven to get her muggle money turned into wizarding money. Hoping you two are well._

_Albus Dumbledore_"

"Well, let's get up, I'm sure the Dursleys almost home and will probably be pissed if we don't finish the chores." Raven stated, throwing her spellbooks together and filing them into her suitcase. Harry slowly got up, and piled some of his books and clothes into his trunk.

"I already did the rest." Raven glanced in surprise, halting in her packing. "You've already done them, but I told you I'd help. I'm sorry I fell asleep." She muttered, quietly.

"It's alright, trust me, I've done more before." Harry mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. "Well, you shouldn't of had to." There was a small silence after that statement, causing them to awkwardly face away from each other.

"Why did you rush up here after Dudley and his gang bothered us?"

"I think part of that answer is obvious-because here is Dudley bothering me again and not heeding my warning, except this time he brought fools! And then I was a bit frustrated because I want people to know that I can take care of myself. I was frustrated that instead of letting me handle it, you had to try and protect me. I know it's crazy, but think of it this way-how would you feel if you had to battle-what d'you call them, Death Eaters, and at the last minute somebody pushes you out of the way and fights them for you instead? Wouldn't it make you feel useless? I've been fighting for years now; I'm used to it, even if it's just Dudley. So I'm sorry I left, but there was just a lot going on."

Harry stopped packing and just stared for a moment before he smiled, "Thank you for telling me." Raven smiled back, warily.

"Now come on, we must get something to eat before they come in for the night." Raven trotted out the door feeling much better, with Harry following behind her grinning. Not much followed the rest of the night, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia went straight to bed as satisfied as a Dursley could be with the house work, and Dudley decided to stay over at Piers, probably to keep him from getting his balls cut off. Harry and Raven went straight to bed with small talk after dinner under Aunt Petunia's instruction for he was to prepare for tomorrows chores.

**I've finally been able to reach a computer, just to post another short chapter. Don't worry though, I will be posting a much longer chapter really soon (like in the next couple of days soon) with Raven meeting the Weasleys.**

**Fin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I told you that I'd have the next one up soon. Now the reason it took me even longer to post aside from school and computer issues. I was working diligently on Chapter 8 after posting 7, but I decided that I wanted to work on Chapter 9 as well so that I'd be slightly ahead. However, as time went on and issues came, I started springing more ideas for 9 and as I got more into it, I completely forgot about chapter 8(the real one). So I'm finally almost done with chapter 9 when I realize that there is a strange time jump in between 7 & 9 and that's when I finally realized that I was missing chapter 8, FOR I THOUGHT MY CHAPTER 9 WAS CHAPTER 8. So after realizing, I had to stop where I was, and catch up chapter 8 to where it should be before I posted it yesterday.**

**IN THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE PLENTY THAT ARE AT LEAST MOSTLY VERBATIM WITH THE 4TH AND 6TH HARRY POTTER BOOKS, SINCE I'M TRYING TO KEEP CLOSE ENOUGH TO THE CANON AS I CAN GET. THEY WILL NOT BE IN BOLD BECAUSE IT WILL DISTURB THE FLOW OF THE STORY (IN MY PERSONAL OPINION). **

**So don't sue for plagiarism!**

**However, enjoy chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any teen titan or Harry Potter character, or plot. **

Chapter 9

The following day entailed cleaning the kitchen again, the living room, the bathroom, and the windows. Harry wondered whether Uncle Vernon just made messes so that Harry wouldn't "slob around like lazy bum" sometimes.

Finally the night of departure arrived, and Harry was passed out on the window "keeping a lookout for Dumbledore". Due to recent issues with the headmaster, he was a bit skeptical about Dumbledore actually coming to take him away from the Dursleys. Raven told him plenty of times that he will be there at eleven and he should finish packing whether he thinks he's coming or not. She's not going to be the one scrambling around when he gets there.

This was the position he was in when he sprang from the bed when they both heard the doorbell ring. Raven watched smugly as Harry ran back and forth throughout the room trying to smuggle things into his already jammed trunk.

"Hello Mr. Dursley, I am Professor Dumbledore, your nephew's teacher at school." Vernon continued to glare suspiciously at him. "And I will guess that he did not mention that I was coming, going by the surprised look on your face." He did not sound disappointed, only amused and shrewd. "I will assume that you will so kindly let me inside your home and offer me a drink." Raven and Harry both rushed down the stairs, their trunks in tow. "Ah, Harry, Raven nice to see you two again. However, before we leave, I would like to discuss something with you and your relatives."

They all got themselves comfortable on the couches and chairs (The Dursleys by force of course), and Dumbledore offered some oak-matured mead around the room. When he flicked his hand towards the mead, that's when Harry saw it. A blackened hand was on the end of Dumbledore's arm.

"Professor what happened to your arm?" Harry asked looking extremely worried. The answer he received was even more confusing. "Ah nothing but slow reflexes, Harry, perhaps I tell it to you later." He then, turned back to the Dursleys, "But right now to start this out, let me remind you of the promise that you accepted when taking young Harry into your care: that you would care for him as you would care for you own son. But you have not followed through with that promise—"

"Excuse me, you will not come in my home, and threaten my family over some freak that has caused nothing but trouble for us since we took him in." Vernon yelled, irate.

"I apologize if you feel threatened; however, you've mistreated a boy who hasn't been anything worse than nice and a good boy to you. Now, I have one request of you. I would like for you to allow Harry the ability to come stay here for one more summer. You see, Harry become of age by that time and—"

"What! That can't be possible! Our Dudders doesn't even turn 18 yet, let alone the boy being an adult! Dudders is older than him!" Vernon yelled, a vein pulsing in his temple.

"Alas, Mr. Dursley that is true, but in the Wizarding World, people become of age at 17 years." Dumbledore shifted his gaze to Harry and Raven.

"Now Harry, I need to speak to you with regards of your godfather's estate."

Godfather. The avoided subject has finally been reached. Harry paled a bit and felt his stomach clenching slightly at the thought, as Dumbledore continued.

"Ever since what happened at the Department of Mysteries, the minister has not been able to deny the return of Voldemort any longer, and has of course been sacked. However, the Order has deemed Grimmauld Place unsafe for future meetings until it has been clarified the owner of it. While Sirius was alive his intent was to make you the new owner of it in case something happened to him."

"Me?! Own Grimmauld Place? Why would I want to be at the place that my godfather was stuck at before he died; a place he hated." Harry argued in shock.

"His godfather's dead?" Vernon questioned in bluntly, not caring that this may be a touchy subject for his nephew.

"Would you rather Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' murderer, take over your house then, along with a house elf that worships her and had the knowledge of our previous Order meetings?" Harry tensed at this, fists clenched and eyes blaring.

"I will not have Sirius' killer overtake his house!"

"Good. Now, there is one more thing we have to do to verify that it is in your hands." "What is that?" "This." Dumbledore snapped his fingers, and on the floor banging his fists at the carpet was Kreacher.

"KREACHER WON'T! KREACHER WON'T! KREACHER WON'T! KREACHER BELONGS TO HIS MISTRESS, NOT A HALF-BLOOD, FRIEND OF HIS MISTRESS'S DISAPPOINTING SON! KREACHER WON'T!" Kreacher's stubby legs and arms continued to pound the carpet.

How will this help prove that I own it?" Harry wrinkled his nose at the very creature that betrayed his godfather to Voldemort.

"Because if Sirius played his cards right, then only the owner of Grimmauld Place can have Kreacher at his command. Go ahead, give him an order." Dumbledore stared at him tiredly.

"KREACHER WON'T! KREACHER WON'T! KREACHER WON'T!" Kreacher yelled. "Kreacher shut up!" Harry yelled back. Kreacher started making a choking noise and threw his hand s up to his throat and his tantrum grew silent. He still threw up his hands and felt around though.

"Professor, do I have to keep track of Kreacher at all times?"

"No, you can have him work in the kitchens at Hogwarts if you like." "That would be better."

"Alright then." Dumbledore snapped his fingers, and Kreacher popped away from the living room.

"OI!" Vernon yelled. The three of them turn to see the glasses banging against the Dursleys' heads. Raven smirked.

"Oh, so sorry. But it would've been more polite to drink it. Come now, you must finish packing so that we can allow Mrs. Weasley to worry on how peaky you look." Dumbledore led the way back into the hallway. Raven ran up behind Harry into the bedroom, and grabbed all of her cases while Harry packed. She looked at him once more, smirking.

"You need any help with that?" Harry looked back for a moment, analyzing her smirk and finally scoffed, "Shut up." Raven went ahead downstairs still smirking with Harry following soon after.

Dumbledore awaited them at the threshold pleasant faced and eyes twinkling as he watched the two make their way back down the steps. "Now if all has been cared for we must make haste so that I don't keep Molly waiting, and I don't want to keep you longer than you need to be kept."

Striding down to the end of Magnolia Crescent, Dumbledore cocked his head towards them as he spoke, "You'll be having a new teacher this semester. His name is Professor Horace Slughorn. Very nice man overall, but tricky that one. Be careful of him."

"Why do you say that?" Raven said, her eyes narrowing slightly in curiosity.

"I say that because Professor Slughorn always had an affinity for people or objects with potential. He never liked being famous himself no, no. But he likes to work behind the scenes, so that he could still get his share off of it."

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"I repeat, he is a very nice man overall, but be mindful: he likes to collect people. He's formed his own club called the Slug Club-only for people that in his mind have great potential for fame, and potential to get him free things. Not just you Harry, but you as well Raven."

"...Okay, is that all about him?" Raven asked, getting a slight sinking feeling about this.

"No, in fact, he is very important to our lessons together this year. He holds very valuable information that will be crucial in our stopping of Voldemort down the road."

"Any more questions for me?" Harry and Raven both shook their heads. "Then grasp my arm if you will, preferably my left arm please." They both grasped onto what parts they could and Dumbledore made a sharp turn.

It felt like they were being shoved into an airtight tube. They couldn't move or speak, and it was the most uncomfortable feeling. Finally, they were released and heard a splash as they found themselves in the muddy pond by the broom shed a little ways away from the Burrow, trying to catch their breath.

"Before I send you inside, I would like to discuss something else with each of you. The broom closet will do." The three made their way inside the small closet, just barely fitting the three. "Harry, how have you been this summer?"

"I've been alright."

"I'm proud at how you are handling things since what happened at the ministry. I think that Sirius would be so proud of you as well."

Harry swallowed. "I'll always miss him, however, I decided that I need to move on and keep living my life. That's what he would want. He wouldn't want me to mope and grieve about him, and secluded myself from my friends."

"That he wouldn't. On the other hand, I think your friends have shown that they can be trusted with the information you learned last year. I think that it would be good for you to have friends to share the burden with." finished warmly. Harry nodded politely. He turned to Raven next, "Raven, how are you feeling? I'm sure this is quite a bit to take in."

Raven was about to deny that; she has taken on many villains including Slade and her own father. However, she couldn't help but to admit that she was feeling a little nervous about this whole scheme, and besides, she didn't think that she could lie to Dumbledore so easily. "I admit I am feeling quite nervous about the situation. I don't think that it had fully hit me yet, and I miss my friends. I haven't received any owl or communication of any sort from them yet." It took a lot for her to admit that to Dumbledore, let alone Harry. At least he is polite enough not to comment.

"Well, you're going to have great friends here to be by your side as well, if you're ever down. Don't worry, your friends will get back soon, they probably are still trying to get used to using an owl. Well, let's get you two inside." They stepped out and made their way up to the front door of the Burrow. Dumbledore knocked three times and waited as the door cracked slightly and Mrs. Weasley's voice filled the air. "Who's there? Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Albus Dumbledore, bringing Harry and Raven." She let Harry and Raven in, then turned to Dumbledore asking, "Would you like a bite to eat, Albus?"

"Alas, I can't Molly, I must return to some other matters at hand. Hello Tonks." Tonks came towards the door looking ill and drawn, and she was absent of her usual bubble-gum pink hair. "Oh, hello Professor. Wotcher, Harry, Raven. Well, thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

"Oh don't leave due to my arrival, Tonks." Dumbledore assured. Tonks shook her head, "No I really must get going."

"Goodnight, dear." They all watched as she apparated away at the apparition spot a few yards away. "Well, I must be heading back myself, goodnight." Dumbledore made his way to the apparition spot.

"Goodnight." Molly finished, Harry waving behind her. "Oh Harry dear, if only I could keep track of how fast you and Ron have grown. You both are already in need of more robes. You do look very peaky, are you hungry dear? What about you dear, would you like something to eat?" She turned kindly to Raven.

"Yes, thanks Mrs. Weasley." Molly beamed at them, and turned to the kitchen to whip them up a bowl of steaming onion soup. She placed a bowl of onion soup with a loaf of bread and a knife each in front of them, and sat across from them.

"So how was your trip? I actually wasn't expecting you two until morning?" Molly's glanced at the two, as if she were trying to determine the status of their health.

"It was fine, although we had a bit of a setback." Raven smirked at Harry, who pouted and folded his arms.

"Oh hush!" Harry exclaimed in exasperation, rolling his eyes. Raven smirk grew even wider than before.

"Setback?" Molly asked, looking a bit worried. "It's nothing to worry about Mrs. Weasley, only that Harry didn't exactly believe Dumbledore would come so he didn't finish all of his packing until after he arrived." Molly eyes focused on Harry in understanding, as Harry blushed in a fit of embarrassment.

Glaring playfully at Raven, Harry cleared his throat and finished his tale, "Dumbledore mentioned how proud of me he was for not letting—things keep me from living on. " His emphasis on things caused Mrs. Weasley to grimace for she knew what or rather who he was talking about.

"He also mentioned something about a man named Slughorn teaching this year. Have you heard of him?" Raven interceded, keeping the subject away from something he obviously didn't want to talk about.

"He taught Arthur and me," said Mrs. Weasley. "He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Do you like him?"

His mouth now full of bread, Harry shrugged and gave a noncommittal jerk of the head. Raven just shook her head, giving a flat out no.

"I know what you mean," said Mrs. Weasley, nodding wisely.

"Of course he can be charming when he wants to be, but Arthur's never liked him much. The Ministry's littered with Slughorn's old favorites, he was always good at giving leg ups, but he never had much time for Arthur-didn't seem to think he was enough of a highflier. Well, that just shows you, even Slughorn makes mistakes. I don't know whether Ron's told you in any of his letters- it's only just happened-but Arthur's been promoted!"

It could not have been clearer that Mrs. Weasley had been bursting to say this.

Harry swallowed a large amount of very hot soup and thought he could feel his throat blistering. "That's great!" he gasped.

"You are sweet," beamed Mrs. Weasley, possibly taking his watering eyes for emotions at the news.

"Yes, Rufus Scrimgeour has set up several new offices in response to the present situation, and Arthur's heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. It's a big job, he's got ten people reporting to him now!"

"What exactly-?"

"Well, you see, in all the panic about You-Know-Who, odd things have been cropping up for sale everywhere, things that are supposed to guard against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. You can imagine the kind of thing-so called protective potions that are really gravy with a bit of bubo tuber pus added, or instructions for defensive jinxes that actually makes your ears fall off….

Well, in the main the perpetrators are just people like Mundungus Fletcher, who've never done an honest day's work in their lives and are taking advantage of how frightened everybody is, but every now and then something really nasty turns up. The other day Arthur confiscated a box of cursed Sneakoscopes that were certainly planted by a Death Eater. So you see, it's a very important job, and I tell him it's just silly miss dealing with spark plugs and toasters and all the rest of that Muggle rubbish." Mrs. Weasley ended her speech with a stern look, as if it had been Harry suggesting that it was natural to miss spark plugs.

"Is Mr. Weasley still at work?" Harry asked. Raven didn't really know how to respond to any of this so she just sat back and kept quiet, though listening intently for any new information she needs to learn about this wizarding world she was to live in for a while.

"Yes, he is. As a matter of fact, he's a tiny bit late….He said he'd be back around midnight…."

She turned to look at a large clock that was perched awkwardly on top of a pile of sheets in the washing basket at the end of the table. Harry recognized it at once: It had nine hands, each inscribed with the name of a family member, and usually hung on the Weasley's sitting room wall, though its current position suggested that Mrs. Weasley had taken to carrying it around the house with her. Every single one of its nine hands was now pointing at "mortal peril." Raven studied the clock, it would be dead useful if one of the titans were in danger and she couldn't reach or properly track the communicator.

"It's been like that for a while now," said Mrs. Weasley, in an unconvincingly casual voice, "ever since You-Know-Who came back into the open. I suppose everybody's in mortal danger now….I don't think it can be just our family… but I don't know anyone else who's got a clock like this, so I can't check. Oh!"

With a sudden exclamation she pointed at the clock's face. Mr. Weasley's hand had switched to "traveling."

"He's coming!'

And sure enough, a moment later there was a knock on the back door. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hurried to it; with one hand on the doorknob and her face pressed against the wood she called softly, "Arthur, is that you?"

"Yes," came Mr. Weasley's weary voice. "But I would say that even if I were a Death Eater, dear. Ask the question!"

"Oh, honestly…"

"Molly!"

"All right, all right…What is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned the doorknob, but apparently Mr. Weasley was holding tight to it on the other side, because the door remained firmly shut.

"Molly! I've got to ask you your question first!"

"Arthur, really, this is just silly…."

"What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?"

Even by the dim light of the lantern Harry and Raven could tell that Mrs. Weasley had turned bright red; both of them felt warm around the ears and neck, and hastily gulped soup, Harry clattering his spoon as loudly as he could against the bowl.

"Mollywobbles," whispered a mortified Mrs. Weasley into the crack at the edge of the door.

"Correct," said Mr. Weasley. "Now you can let me in."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to reveal her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired wizard wearing horn-rimmed spectacles and a long and dusty traveling cloak.

"I still don't see why we have to go through that every time you come home," said Mrs. Weasley, still pink in the face as she helped her husband out of his cloak. "I mean, a Death Eater might have forced the answer out of you before impersonating you!"

"I know, dear, but it's Ministry procedure, and I have to set an example. Something smells good-onion soup?"

Mr. Weasley turned hopefully in the direction of the table.

"Harry! We didn't expect you until morning!"

They shook hands, Mr. Weasley introduced himself to Raven, and dropped into the chair beside Harry as Mrs. Weasley set a bowl of soup in front of him too.

"Thanks, Molly. It's been a tough night. Some idiot's started selling Metamorph-Medals. Just sling them around your neck and you'll be able to chance your appearance at will. A hundred thousand disguises, all for ten Galleons!"

"And what really happens when you put them on?"

"Mostly you just turn a fairly unpleasant orange color, but a couple of people have also sprouted tentacle like warts all over their bodies. As if St. Mungo's didn't have enough to do already!"

"It sounds like the sort of thing Fred and George would find funny," said Mrs. Weasley hesitantly. "Are you sure-?"

"Of course I am!" said Mr. Weasley. "The boys wouldn't do anything like that now, not when people are desperate for protection!"

"So is that why you're late, Metamorph-Medals?"

"No, we got wind of a nasty backfiring jinx down in Elephant and Castle, but luckily the Magical Law Enforcement Squad had sorted it out by the time we got there…."

Harry stifled a yawn behind his hand.

"Bed," said an undeceived Mrs. Weasley at once. "I've got Fred and George's room all ready for the both of you; I didn't expect you two until the morning so I couldn't properly get the girls' room ready for you dear. At least Fred and George's room already has two beds inside. Off to bed you get."

"Why, where are they?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh, they're in Diagon Ally, sleeping in the little flat over their joke shop as they're so busy," said Mrs. Weasley. "I must say, I didn't approve at first, but they do seem to have a bit of flair for business! Come on, dear, your trunk's already up there."

"Night, Mr. Weasley ," said Harry pushing back his chair. Raven nodded goodnight to Mr. Weasley as they both carried their things up into the room. Crookshanks leapt lightly from his lap and slunk out of the room.

"G'night, Harry, Raven," said Mr. Weasley.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley glance at the clock in the washing basket as they left the kitchen. All the hands were once again at "mortal peril."

Fred and George's bedroom was on the second floor. Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at a lamp on the bedside table and it ignited at once, bathing the room in a pleasant golden glow. Though a large vase of flowers had been placed on a desk in front of the small window, their perfume could not disguise the lingering smell of what Harry thought was gunpowder. A considerable amount of floor space was devoted to a vast number of unmarked, sealed cardboard boxes, amongst which stood Harry's and Raven's school trunk and suitcase. The room looked as though it was being used as a temporary warehouse.

They bade Mrs. Weasley good night, put on pajamas, and got into each of the beds. Raven was already asleep on hers, however there was something hard inside Harry's pillowcase. He groped inside it and pulled out a sticky purple-and-orange sweet, which he recognized as a Puking Pastille. Smiling to himself, he rolled over and was instantly asleep.

* * *

**Fin. Post the next one really soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everybody! I thought that I uploaded this chapter, but obviously not. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or plots or Teen Titan characters or plots. I do not own any text from Harry Potter books that will be seen scattered throughout some of these chapters.

Harry woke up to the door of Fred and George's old room being blasted open. He heard ruffling and sunlight was shining bright into his eyes. A second later, he felt a hand smack the top of his head.

"Wuzzgoinon?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were here? We weren't expecting you until this morning?" Ron yelled, slapping him on the back some more. "Ron!" could be heard in the background.

"I just got back, you were already sleeping." Harry straightened his glasses, trying to wave the last bit of disorientation away.

"Well?" Ron's eyebrow furrowed.

"Well, what?" Harry stared on in confusion.

"Dumbledore! What did he talk to you about?" Ron sputtered nearly falling off the bed.

"Well, it's not like we had a party." Groaned the freshly awoken Raven, getting annoyed at all of the yelling.

"Who are you?!" Ron shouted, if not a bit rudely. "Ron, really!" Chastised not Hermione, but Harry.

"Until you can ask a bit more nicely, it's none of your concern." Raven bit out irritated.

"It bloody well is…"

"Please, I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you. Hermione offered kindly extending her hand out to Raven. An awkward silence spread amongst them for a short period of time.

"Raven." She bit out, contemplating whether she should be a bit nicer to this girl.

"How were your travels, anyway?" Hermione asked politely, at least she was trying to make her feel welcome. The corners of Raven's mouth lifted the slightest bit.

"…Interesting." Harry glanced at her, exasperated. Raven rolled her eyes. "Dumbledore's an odd guy, he mainly told us about this guy named Horace Slughorn that he was trying to recruit on his staff this year. He was saying that the guy liked to "collect" people that he felt had the potential to benefit his lifestyle. He apparently would try his hardest to make sure your reach some sort of social fame in your career so that way you can repay him for his hard work."

"I've never heard of Slughorn before. Hmmm." Hermione wondered over him.

"I have, my parents were taught by him back when they were in school. Reckon dad doesn't like him much though." Ron grumbled out, he was going to at least try to be nice for Harry's sake.

"Why not?" Harry eyebrows furrowed, curious. Slughorn didn't sit too well with him either.

"I wouldn't like spiders either." Raven muttered. Ron paled and glanced at her confused. Harry rolled his eyes at both of them.

"Reckon he's not interested in dad's interest in muggle items."

"I wonder how this one's going to be this year.-" Hermione said, inquisitively.

"He can't be worse than Umbridge," said a voice from the doorway. Ron's younger sister slouched into the room, looking irritable. "Hi, Harry."

"What's up with you?" Ron asked.

"It's _her," _said Ginny, plonking herself down on Harry's bed.

"She's driving me mad."

"What's she done now?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me-you'd think I was about three!"

"I know," said Hermione, dropping her voice. "She's so full of herself."

Harry was astonished to hear Hermione talking about Mrs. Weasley like this and could not blame Ron for saying angrily, "Can't you two lay off for five seconds?"

"Oh, that's right, defend her," snapped Ginny. "We all know you can't get enough of her."

This seemed an odd comment to make about Ron's mother. Starting to feel that he was missing something, Harry said, "Who are you-?"

But his question was answered before he could finish it. The bedroom door flew open again, and Harry instinctively yanked the bedcovers up to his chin so hard that Hermione and Ginny slid off the bed onto the floor.

A young woman was standing in the doorway, a woman of such breathtaking beauty that the room seemed to have become strangely airless. She was tall and willowy with long blonde hair and appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow. To complete this vision of perfection, she was carrying a heavily laden breakfast tray.

"'arry," she said in a throaty voice. "Eet ' as been too long!"

As she swept over the threshold toward him, Mrs. Weasley was revealed, bobbing along in her wake, looking rather cross.

"There was no need to bring up the tray, I was just about to do it myself!"

"Eet was no trouble," said Fleur Delacour, setting the tray across Harry's knees and then swooping to kiss him on each cheek: He felt the places where her mouth had touched him burn.

I 'ave been longing to see 'im, You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

"Oh…is she here too?" Harry croaked.

"No, no, silly boy," said Fleur with a tinkling laugh, "I mean next summer, when we-but do you not know?"

Her great blue eyes widened and she looked reproachfully at Mrs. Weasley, who said,

"We hadn't got around to telling him yet."

Fleur turned back to Harry, swinging her silvery sheet of hair so that it whipped Mrs. Weasley across the face.

"Bill and I are going to be married!"

"Oh," said Harry blankly. He could not help noticing how Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny were all determinedly avoiding one another's gaze. "Wow. Er-congratulations!"

She swooped down upon him and kissed him again.

"Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I was so pleased to 'ear you would be coming-zere isn't much to do 'ere, unless you like cooking and chickens! Well-enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry!"

With these words she turned gracefully and seemed to float out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Mrs. Weasley made a noise that sounded like "tchah!"

"Mum hates her," said Ginny quietly.

"I do not hate her!" said Mrs. Weasley in a cross whisper. "I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!"

"They've known each other a year," said Ron, who looked oddly groggy and was staring at the closed door.

"Well, that's not very long! I know why it's happened, of course. It's all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back, people think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was so powerful, people eloping left, right, and center-"

"Including you and Dad," said Ginny slyly.

"Yes, well, your father and I were made for each other,

what was the point in waiting?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Whereas Bill and Fleur…well…what have they really got in common? He's a hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's-"

"A cow," said Ginny, nodding.

"But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour….I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm."

"Stop calling her that, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well, I'd better go on….Eat your eggs while they're warm, Harry."

Looking careworn, she left the room. Ron still seemed slightly punch-drunk; he was shaking his head experimentally like a dog trying to rid its ear of water.

"Don't you get used to her is she's staying in the same house?" Harry asked.

"Well, you do," said Ron, "but if she jumps out at you unexpectedly, like then…"

"It's pathetic," said Hermione furiously, striding away from Ron as far as she could go and turning to face him with her arms folded once she had reached the wall.

"You don't really want her around forever?" Ginny asked Ron incredulously. When he merely shrugged, she said, "Well, Mum's going to put a stop to it if she can, I bet you anything."

"How's she going to manage that?" asked Harry.

"She keeps trying to get Tonks round for dinner. I think she's hoping Bill will fall for Tonks instead. I hope he does, I'd much rather have her in the family."

I mean, Tonks is okay-looking when she isn't doing stupid things to her hair and her nose, but-"

"She's a damn sight nicer than_ Phlegm_," said Ginny.

"And she's more intelligent, she's an Auror!" said Hermione from the corner.

"Fleur's not stupid, she was good enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament," said Harry.

"Not you as well!" said Hermione bitterly.

"I suppose you like the way Phlegm say ''Arry,' do you?" asked Ginny scornfully.

"No," said Harry, wishing he hadn't spoken, "I was just saying, Phlegm- I mean Fleur "

"What is the Triwizard Tournament?" Raven asked. Harry smiled thankfully at the change of subject.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the tree largest European schools of wizardry -Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks.

The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be the most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." Hermione repeated nearly verbatim from Dumbledore's speech two years ago.

"A death eater disguised as a well-known auror named Alastor or Mad-Eye Moody became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in my fourth year at Hogwarts, and entered me into the competition. The thing is, once your name is chosen, you can't back out of the tournament; you have to compete. Knowing my luck, of course my name was chosen. I managed to get through the challenges and win, however we had a casualty named Cedric Diggory. The death eater in disguise managed to make the Triwizard cup a portkey, another wizarding way of travel, to a graveyard where Voldemort's father was buried. Cedric and I agreed to take the cup together and were both sent there, Voldemort killing him in the end and me barely escaping." Harry stared sadly into space. Raven could tell that this was uncomfortable for him, so she once again changed the subject.

"Can you tell anymore that I should know about this Hogwarts, so that I know what I am to expect?"

Hermione was also thankful for another topic, and willingly indulged, "Hogwarts is as you know a wizarding school that has levels1-7. When you first come, you are sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. This will be the house you stay in during the rest of your time at Hogwarts. You will sleep and spend your evening hours there. If you win enough points for your house, that house can win the house cup for that year (you can do this by answering questions in classes or helping out a teacher or other students). In level 5, you must complete Ordinary Wizarding Levels or O.W.L.s. Depending on how your fair on them, you are guided in the best career direction that your head of house opts for you. Since you are going to be starting in sixth year however, I'm not sure if you will be required to take it or not this year. That leads me to level 7. In this level, you will be required to take N.E.W.T.s or Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Just from the name I don't think that I have to tell you about them. If you think of it in muggle terms, it is kind of like the SATs in wizarding form."

"What are the SATs?" Ron asked cluelessly. Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you later."

"They help you in any final career decision, before you graduate Hogwarts."

Hermione cut off when Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs, "Ginny, I need you to come down and give me a hand!"

"I'm talking to this lot!" Ginny exclaimed frustrated.

"Now Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, getting frustrated.

"Fine!" Ginny huffed, "She just doesn't want to deal with Phlegm by herself." Ginny trotted out of the room, flipping her hair akin to Fleur as she left.

Shortly, after the four discussed more about Hogwarts, Ginny briskly walked back into the room, stopping the rest of the conversation, "Mom says she wants you guys to come down so that we can get ready to go shop for school.

"Alright." They called together as she walked back down the stairs still huffing.


	11. STOP SOPA

Not a Chapter, but I wanted to make sure people were aware of this. I copied this message from CheckersChance2 to save time; I know its not much but it is VERY IMPORTANT to the future of fanfiction. I cannot take out the spaces for you guys because the link will not show up otherwise probably for obvious reasons, so when you copy the link take out the spaces after the periods and backslashes.

STOP SOPA!

SOPA is at it again!

This law is trying to pass covers streaming material. MEANING PEOPLE LIKE US CAN GO TO PRISION!

Yes, people like us, FANDOMS!

You can get charged with

-Making Fanart

-Covering Songs

-AND FANFICTION!

Guys please sign this petition, (take out the spaces)

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF

I have 937 followers on this story right now, if all of you sign it will make a huge difference.

This SOPA thing is getting out of control. I understand claiming something is yours when it isn't is bad, but none of us are doing that!

So again, PLEASE sign this petition. Even one signature can make a difference.

Sincerely yours,

Chelsea Lucas


End file.
